The present invention relates to golfing equipment and in particular, a golf putter.
It is known to insert weights within the club head of a golf club for various purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,210 to Rozmus discloses a putter head having weights inserted in the head transverse and parallel to the longitudinal axis of the body to provide a type of counterbalance to the club face. On the other hand, each of U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,461 to Donofrio and U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,684 to Dippel disclose barrel-shaped putter heads having weight plugs aligned in the putter head to increase the overall mass of the putter head.
None of the prior art golf clubs disclose a putter head having weights disposed in the head for purposes of lowering the center of gravity of the club head.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a golf club, for example a golf putter, having a club head provided with a low center of gravity for purposes of improving club performance; including but not limited to, control and accuracy.
In summary, the present invention is a club head, the club head comprising a club head body constructed from a first material, the club head body having a center of gravity and adapted to receive a weight member, a weight member constructed from a material having a density at least greater than that of the first material is provided, the weight member having a center of gravity and being securely received in the club head body in a manner so that the center of gravity of the weight member is below the center of gravity of the club head body.
In addition to the above, the present invention is directed to a golf club having a club head as set forth above.